


Aesthetics

by irry_urrr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, M/M, Manipulative Will Graham, Theatre, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irry_urrr/pseuds/irry_urrr
Summary: Однажды Ганнибал решил сводить Уилла в театр...





	Aesthetics

В ложе слишком темно, слишком душно и слишком жарко. Уилл пытается ослабить узел на галстуке, смотрит на сцену и не видит ничего из того, что там происходит, — он не надел очки, перед глазами плывет от резких движений, он щурится, боясь, что его начнет мутить, и отводит взгляд в сторону.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Ганнибал.

Уилл поворачивается на голос и замирает, наблюдая, как мерцают в темноте глаза — он замечает в них своё отрешенное, болезненное отражение.

— В порядке.

Теплые пальцы накрывают его руку на подлокотнике кресла, и тело словно прошивает насквозь. Он резко выдергивает ладонь, будто ее коснулось что-то мерзкое, но тут же сильно сжимает ею пальцы Ганнибала.

В темноте он не видит его лица, но знает, что Ганнибал улыбается.

— Доктор Лектер… — шипит он чуть слышно, наклоняясь, и второй рукой поглаживает его колено, осторожно скользя по гладкой дорогой ткани брюк — вверх, чуть выше, ещё…

— Не здесь, Уилл.

Ганнибал перехватывает его запястье, держит чуть дольше, чем нужно, потом отпускает.

 — Это скучно.

Уилл разжимает руку, и Ганнибал сгибает пальцы, будто бы избавляясь от судороги. Уилл склоняется и проводит языком по тыльной стороне его ладони, вызывая тихий вздох неожиданным, откровенным действием.

— Уилл… — шипит Ганнибал.

Глаза его — две черных искорки в темноте, они мерцают, переливаются, как обманчивые огни на болотах, и никак не угадать, куда заведет это неверное сияние — в пасть к голодному чудовищу или к богато накрытому сказочному столу.

Уилл смотрит в мерцающие искры и тянется к нему.

— … — невнятно произносит доктор, когда язык Уилла уже скользит у него во рту — тёплый, податливый, ласкающий — властно и настойчиво проникая внутрь.

Ганнибал ждет ровно десять секунд, а потом отстраняется, уперевшись руками ему в плечи.

— Нет, Уилл.

Уилл ловит его ладонь, подносит к лицу, вдыхая аромат дорогого парфюма — и почему в темноте все запахи ощущаются куда отчётливее? За древесными нотами пополам со свежестью ментола не слышно запаха самого Ганнибала — Уиллу это не нравится, и он сильно, почти всерьез кусает тонкое запястье, чувствуя терпкую сладость кожи на языке. Ганнибал выдергивает руку из его пальцев — молча, с раздражением в этом молчании. Уиллу хочется смеяться, но он все же отпускает его и переводит взгляд на сцену.

Ему скучно. Классический сюжет любви, изученный от и до, мало его интересует, он равнодушно смотрит на стенающего Ромео, на Джульетту с кинжалом в груди и вздыхает, подперев кулаком голову. Рука его лежит на подлокотнике, ближе к стороне Ганнибала.

— Доктор Лектер…

Не получив ответа, Уилл снова всматривается в происходящее на сцене, близоруко щурясь в темноте. В узких строгих брюках давно уже тесно — на самом деле, с самого начала было тесно, но последний час совершенно нестерпимо. Ганнибал рядом неподвижен и внимателен, ни дать, ни взять — истинный ценитель искусства…

_…и это выводит из себя._

Уилл решительно тянется в сторону доктора и бесцеремонно хватает его за воротничок дорогой рубашки.

— Я хочу их на ужин, — шепчет он ему в ухо, обжигая и щекоча кожу горячим дыханием, кивком головы указывая на Ромео в предсмертной агонии и бездыханную Джульетту на сцене.

Ганнибал молчит несколько мгновений, будто пытается осознать услышанное, а потом шипит в ответ, как раздраженный кот:

— Ты с ума сошёл — они актеры театра, Уилл…

Уилл слушает голос, скользя языком по его шее — вверх-вниз, совершенно не стесняясь оставлять влажные следы. Ганнибал замолкает, вздохнув, и тоже тянется к нему, но…

— Как скажешь, — Уилл отпускает его, выпрямляется и смотрит на сцену. — Тогда будем считать, что это _я_ тебя приглашаю.

Ганнибал стискивает его руку, разворачивая к себе за плечи. Неверное голубоватое мерцание вспышкой выхватывает лицо Уилла, когда он целует Ганнибала в губы и больно сжимает пальцами его бедро.

_Слишком, слишком близко._

— Ну уж нет, — тяжело дыша, успевает прошептать доктор Лектер, прежде чем в зале включается свет.


End file.
